Severe
The begining of the trilogy starts when the Hunters destroy the Land of Peace, bringing twelve children to their home: the Haunted Woods. The Haunted Woods is a vast land of dead trees and six creepy mansions. The Hunters all live in one of those mansions, keeping two children with them. After awhile of feeding and keeping the children, they got bored and decided to let the children free in the Haunted Woods and force them to fight to death and live of the woods. But, they only want one left alive so then he/she will be crown the Gifted One. Which one of those children will stay alive? The Children... Liam - A 17 year old male with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes Rose - A 15 year old female with red hair and bright green eyes Sterling - A 16 year old male with dark brown hair and hazel eyes Hallie - A 14 year old female with orange hair and black eyes Fred - A 15 year old male with brown hair and blue eyes Dawn - A 15 year old female with blue hair and grey eyes Colton - A 17 year old with blonde hair and grey eyes Cat - A 16 year old with orange hair and brown eyes Leon - A 17 year old male with black hair and black eyes Victoria - A 14 year old female with dyed blonde hair and green eyes Jose - A 16 year old male with brown hair and hazel eyes AJ - A 17 year old female with blonde and brown hair and blue eyes Chapters Chapter One: The Mansion (Liam) I looked over to Rose, my best friend, and frowned. We were trapped, imprisoned. Rose smiled at me, I tried to smile back but I couldn't. This was not something to smile about, she was just trying to cheer me up. It didn't work. Rose got up and walked, limped, to the door. The room we were in was quite small, there was no beds or furniture. All we had was two pillows and that's all. It was dawn and everything was quiet except for the rustling of my jeans and the walking of Rose. Then, the door opened with one of the Hunters standing in front of the door with a knife in his hand. He grabbed Rose, Rose let out a scream but the Hunter covered her mouth with his robe. Another Hunter came out and grabbed me, I was about to yell when he knocked me out. ---- I woke up and saw Rose still on the floor, knocked out. I got up and looked around at the dead trees. There were more children around us and realized they were knocked out too. My heart started racing and I turned and saw a old Hunter staring at the children and me. He bellowed, "Hello children!" The kids got up and looked at the old man. "It's time for us, hem hem, you to have some fun. You'll fight to the death for our pleasure and there is no escape for there is guards surrounding this arena. Ready...Begin!" The children ran when he said begin, none of them aiming to kill anyone. Most of them went off with the person they were with in the begining. I went with Rose, which was my best option. I also heard the old guy say that there were weapons hidden in the arena. I wanted to find some type of sword weapon because I use to play baseball and I could really swing a bat, and I thought it was basically the same thing.